<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream?! by l_a_m_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477586">Dream?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_a_m_p/pseuds/l_a_m_p'>l_a_m_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories From Before The SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but before the smp, why is his tag his name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_a_m_p/pseuds/l_a_m_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream comes home injured. George, Sapnap, and Bad take care of him. He's passed out for most of the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories From Before The SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first work woooooo</p><p>constructive criticism is appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a generally normal day for George and Sapnap.</p><p>They just spent the day getting materials, spending time with friends, exploring, and wondering where Dream had gone. Nothing out of the ordinary, other than finding a new village.</p><p>So here Sapnap sat. He was sharpening one of his swords while George was upstairs sleeping. They had created a system where if one of the three boys wasn’t home the other two would take turns sleeping to make sure if the boy who came home was hurt they could help him.</p><p>Thank god for that system. </p><p>George had been asleep for a couple hours now, Sapnap just laying on their couch and starting at the ceiling. Their coffee table and the floor around him covered in cans of monster energy, some opened, some not. It was the only thing keeping him awake at this point. That was, until the front door opened.</p><p>He looked in the direction, slowly getting up to look in the general direction of the door. He got a lot faster in getting up when he heard the person, who he was assuming was Dream, possibly fall to the floor.</p><p>He rushed over to the light switch and turned it on.</p><p>“Dream?!” </p><p>Dream was on the floor in front of the door which was only mostly closed. He could understand why Dream didn’t close it all the way though. He could tell Dream was on the verge of passing out. He had no idea how far away Dream had gone, or how far he had to walk to come back, but he was bleeding very heavily and he had no idea how long he’d been bleeding. When Dream turned to look at him, he noticed that his mask was almost completely gone. His best guess was that it got shattered.</p><p>Dream gave him a weak smile. “Hey.. Sap..”</p><p>It was at that moment that Dream completely fell over, most likely passing out from blood loss, exhaustion, or both. Sapnap ran up the stairs to their bathroom as quickly as he could, yelling for George the whole time.</p><p>George woke up to his friend’s screaming, not fully processing the panic in the other's voice. He slowly got out of his bed and shuffled out of his room, looking down the hallway. He could see the bathroom light on and hearing the noises of things getting thrown around. He slowly made his way over, squinting in the light that was so different compared to the small amount of light from the moon shining through the windows everywhere else. He could see Sapnap at this point, and finally noticed the younger's panic.</p><p>“Sapnap? What’s going on?” he whispered, his voice not wanting to get any louder than that. </p><p>“Dream. Downstairs. Hurt.” The younger never looked up to look at the older boy, still looking for something in the cabinets under the sink.</p><p>This fully woke George up. “What do you mean Dream is hurt? What happened to him?” His voice had just as much panic as Sap’s now. “How bad is it?”</p><p>The ravenette finally looked up at the other. “He’s passed out downstairs. I don’t know what it’s from but it’s probably blood loss. Where did all the damn medical stuff go?!” His last sentence was said while looking for said medical supplies again. </p><p>“Aren’t they in your room? You were the last one hurt and I don’t think we brought it back out.”</p><p>“I hate when you know things,” the younger said as he stood up and ran to his room, leaving the cabinets open. George started to head downstairs to see just how bad it was. He was not expecting what he saw. </p><p>He quickly moved over to the tallest boy, carefully stepping over him to fully shut the door before starting to take off his armor. They wouldn’t be able to do anything with it on. He had gotten off everything but the diamond leggings when Sapnap came running down the stairs, holding what they might need in his arms. George finished getting the leggings off before turning on more lights around them, hoping that it would help at least a bit.</p><p>Sapnap kneeled next to the tallest boy, trying to get an idea of his injuries without taking off his lime hoodie, which was looking much more red at this point. He sighed and looked over at George, silently asking for help. The oldest walked over as Sapnap lifted Dream off of the ground so that George could pull the hoodie off, which he tried his best to do quickly, but he still worried about hurting the unconscious boy. </p><p>Sapnap couldn’t help but stare down at Dream’s face, his own full of worry. It wasn’t unusual for Dream to go off on his own and not tell the other two where he was going, but usually if he thought he would get badly hurt he’d tell them or have them go with them. Did he think he’d be fine on his own? Or could he have known but still gone alone?</p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts when George started snapping in front of his face. Once George was sure the younger would listen to him, he started to talk.</p><p>“Everything bleeding looks like it’s from endermen, but he has a lot of bruises too. I don’t think those are from the same thing. It also looks like the bottoms of his legs got burned by something. We might have to make potions but we don’t really have time…” he trailed off. </p><p>“Should we call Bad? He’d probably get upset if he found out later anyway. There’s a pretty high chance he has instant health potions at least.”</p><p>George simply nodded and stood up. “I’m going to call him. Clean the wounds?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I was planning on it.”</p><p>Sapnap immediately reached into the pile of their medical supplies, looking for what he needed to clean the wounds. George went upstairs as quickly as he could without falling down the stairs, only slowing down to open his bedroom door. He picked up speed again, if only slightly, when walking to his nightstand. He opened the first drawer and picked up his communicator, quickly finding Bad’s contact and calling him. It rang a few times before Bad picked up the call.</p><p>“George..? Why are you calling, you muffin head? It’s one in the morning,” he yawned.</p><p>George spoke quickly, too quickly for Bad to understand, especially in his tired state. </p><p>Bad tried to get George to calm down enough to speak at a normal speed. George took a deep breath before repeating what he had said before, forcing himself to talk slower. </p><p>“Dream came home really injured and we need potions but we don’t have any and we don’t think we have time to brew them. Do you have any and do you think you could bring them here?”</p><p>George could hear bedsheets moving on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“What potions do you need?” He sounded much more awake now.</p><p>“Regen and maybe health. I’m not sure if we have any left.”</p><p>He could hear glass bottles clinking together. A few times he thought that something was going to break with how aggressive it sounded in those moments. He knew Bad wasn’t being aggressive though. He was just worried about a friend and trying to be quick. </p><p>When the noises stopped, Bad answered with a quick, “I’m on my way,” before hanging up.</p><p>George went back downstairs, keeping the communicator with him.</p><p>“Bad is on his way with the potions, so we should probably move away from the door. How’s he doing?” </p><p>Sapnap looked up from Dream to look at his shorter friend, though it only lasted for a second before he looked back at what he was doing. </p><p>“He’s bleeding less, but I haven’t been able to clean anything yet. Do you think we should wait until Bad gets here for that? He’s better at this stuff anyway.” George could tell that Sapnap was trying his best to pretend to be calm, but he could tell just by his voice and eyes that the youngest was terrified. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s just keep trying to stop the bleeding.” He placed a hand onto the others shoulder, trying to comfort him for a few seconds before grabbing gauze and going to another injury that was still bleeding. Both of them were very worried about how much blood he had lost. </p><p>They stayed there for another five minutes, though it felt like hours to the two of them, before Bad finally showed up. They had forgotten to move away from the door, which led to Bad accidentally hitting George with the door, who was trying to stop a small wound on Dream’s leg from bleeding. He muttered a quick apology before closing the door and moving to Sapnap’s side, starting to dig through his bag. He brought out a few bottles of regen and health, as well as some bandages. He was sure they had their own, but he brought some just in case. </p><p>“What the muffin happened to him?”</p><p>“No clue,” George muttered, grabbing a regen potion and starting to pour some of it into the cuts on his legs.</p><p>Bad picked up a health potion and started to pour it into Dream’s mouth little by little. “He just came home like this?”</p><p>The other two boys nodded. Sapnap was just watching the other two taking care of Dream, not wanting to put him down. He hadn’t moved Dream since George took off his hoodie, doing everything with Dream’s back against his chest. Once Bad had gotten a decent amount of the potion down Dream’s throat, he closed it and set it down. He stood up and ruffled Sapnap’s hair before walking into the kitchen. The other two didn’t know what he was doing, but they weren’t going to stop him. Sapnap carefully reached around Dream and grabbed a regen potion, the soft glow of the potion shining on his hand. </p><p>He started to pour small amounts of it into the wounds on his chest and arms as Bad came back from the kitchen, now holding a bowl. He sat down near Sapnap once again and poured one bottle of health and one of regen into the bowl before putting some bandages into the liquid, letting them soak in it. George quietly asked for bandages, quickly bandaging the smaller injuries that weren’t as bad as the others. </p><p>While letting the bandages soak in the potions, Bad grabbed another regen potion, he tilted the bottle so that he could get the liquid on two of his fingers. He started to lightly put the liquid on his fingers onto the bruises that he could see. As the oldest boy was doing this, the other two looked each other into the eyes. With how much Dream had bled in just the time he was home, they were so scared of not being fast enough and the other dying because of it. Bad looked up and noticed the way the others were looking at each other. He put a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, causing the two of them to look at them. He gave them a small smile. “He’ll be okay.” </p><p>He moved his hand off of the youngest boy's shoulder before grabbing the bottle again to continue putting the potion on the bruises. </p><p>“Are there any injuries on his back, Sapnap?”</p><p>“A few, yeah.”</p><p>“Cuts? Bruises?”</p><p>“A couple cuts and a really big bruise.” </p><p>“Are the cuts still bleeding or did you take care of them?”</p><p>George chimed in from where he was, still bandaging some cuts on Dream’s legs. “He took care of them.” </p><p>Bad nodded, getting the potion on his fingers again before handing the potion to Sapnap. “Can you put this on the bruise?”</p><p>Sapnap didn’t respond, just got the potion on his hand and started gently putting it onto the bruise as Bad continued to do the same on the front of Dream’s torso. By the time they were finished with the bruises, George had moved up from Dream’s legs, no longer needing to bandage anything there. He grabbed another regen potion and started to do the same as the other two. No one spoke again until Bad and George were finished with the bruises on Dream’s chest. Bad looked at Sapnap, who was still putting the potion on the bruise on Dream’s back. </p><p>“We’re going to need to turn him over. Can I have him?” </p><p>Sapnap hesitated before putting his arms around Dream, moving him into Bad’s arms with some help from the demon. Bad moved Dream’s head to rest on his shoulder before taking a look at his back. </p><p>He grabbed the only regen potion that hadn’t been used yet and started pouring a bit into the cuts he saw while Sapnap continued to put some onto the bruise. As he did this me muttered, “George, can you wring out the bandages? We’re going to need them soon.”</p><p>George nodded and did as he was told. He sat there with the bandages in his hands for a few minutes, waiting for the other two to finish what they were doing. He began to space out before snapping out of it when Bad held out a hand to him. He placed the bandages into the others hand and the demon began to wrap the bandages around the unconscious boys body. Once he was finished, they all just sat in silence for a while. It was past 2 at this point and all of them were exhausted. Bad was the first one to speak up again. </p><p>“You two should get back to sleep. I’ll watch him and yell for you if something happens, okay?” </p><p>Sapnap really didn’t want to, but he sighed and nodded. “Get me if he wakes up.” He said it as more of a command than a question. He stood up and went upstairs.</p><p>“Can I stay? I woke up only a little before you did.”</p><p>Bad nodded before lifting Dream as gently as he could and moving into the living room, George following close behind him. He laid Dream down as gently as he could on the couch before sitting on the ground next to him. George sat down next to him, resting his head on Bad’s shoulder. In return, Bad placed his head on top of the shorter male’s.</p><p>George was shaky, the stress of everything that happened scaring him more than he had been in years. Bad, noticing this, lifted his head and put his arm around the other boys shoulders before starting to hum a lullaby to try to calm him down. George fell asleep like that. Bad didn’t notice until he finished the song he was humming. He smiled softly down at George before turning to look at Dream. He sighed before turning toward the smallest boy again. He started to hum again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might make another chapter, idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>